Call of Omega
by ArmyGamer25
Summary: On Kate's wedding day Kate thought everything is going to be ok but when a group of wolves show up with military weapon. She find out that a rogue agent and the former leader of the group of military wolves is trying to kill them.Who will live and who will died trying to protect their love one.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy armyhumphrey here sorry it take forever to unload chapter 8 for what if alpha and omega I have to take a big test call STAAR if i don't pass I won't pass to the 8th grade but during the time I came up with it story so here Call of Omega**

A grey wolf in a United State Army uniform is watching a group of wolves(Winston and Tony's pack)gather around a stone with a tan female wolf(Kate) and a red male wolf(Garth).Today is they're wedding grey wolf get up from where he was sitting walking over to a group of 3 other wolves in United State Army uniform.

Grey wolf-alright men we have about 48 civilians including 6 VIP Hack(Shakey)(looking at a small brown male wolf on a laptop) any sight of the enemy on the UAV

Hack-yes Ghost(Humphrey)

Ghost-how large

Hack- between 50 to 80 enemies arm with AK-47, RPD, and 5 RPG team

Ghost-where

Hack-4 miles southwest

Ghost-alright men gear up

Everyone grab their weapon. Ghost have a M4A1 with a M203,ACOG scope, and a 45 round magazine. His secondary weapon is a MP5 with duel magazine,suppressor, and a Holographic sight(Ectech).His sidearm is a M191l1A1 with a rail receiver, and a backup weapon is a Glock G26(hidden inside his boot).Dues to his small size Hack carry a Vector with a built-in laser,and a Holographic sight(Ectech).His sidearm is a M9 with a flashlight.

At Ghost and his squad move down the hill when he stop them

Hack-what is it stuff sergeant

Ghost-don't forget to hide your face

Hack-why

Ghost-because if they find out we're omega they will think we playing some game

Hack-ok

Everyone put on they helmet and sunglasses

Ghost-now let crash us a wedding

At the wedding Kate and Garth about to touch nose when Garth pick up four scent and their not from their move his nose away from Kate nose looking around trying to find where the scent lead to

Tony-Garth what wrong

Garth-I don't know I pick some scent and it not from our pack

Winston-where

Garth-in the treeline

Everyone turn around to find the scent coming from the Winston and Tony walk over to the tree to see four shadowy figure walk toward them first they thought they was human going hunting but the figure got closer and them saw wolves with weapon that are more deadly than the one they alway see and wearing tan with brown spot cloth

Winston-who are you and what are you doing in my territory(growling)

Ghost-relaxes we not here to fight we're here to help

Tony-what kind of help

Ghost-protection

Winston-from what

Ghost-two week ago a rogue agent kill 10 of my men

Tony-how does that how to do to us

Ghost-because we find is

Ghost pull out a phone from his vest showing a video on the video show a young male wolf tied to a chair all bloody.A grey wolf who look like Ghost but with one eye shut close with a small scar around his left over to the young wolf holding his dog tap.

Rogue wolf-private Rick is it right

Rick-yes

Rogue wolf-good where is the western pack

Rick-what

Rogue wolf-don't play game with me(pulling out a knife holding it up to his throat)

Rick-please don't I have kids one is a new born please

Rogue wolf-then tell me where is the western pack

Rick-ok Canada in a place called Jasper Park

Rogue wolf-thank

The rogue wolf cut open Rick throat kill him

Ghost-we don't know why him want from your pack so are leader sent us to protect you

Tony-from one wolf

Ghost-no his rise a hiself a army between 2,000 to 6,000 soldier

Garth-and your leader sent only 4 alpha for protection

Ghost-Ranger

Garth-what

Ghost-we are call Ranger not alpha

Garth-what are Ranger

Ghost-Ranger are special forces but in your term higher rank alpha

Garth-but still you outnumber

Ghost-no worry we have more Ranger and other special forces on they way here

Garth-ok

Winston-what your name

Ghost-Ghost

Winston-Ghost who is the guy trying to kill us

Ghost-my father

**Cliffhanger so how was that who will live who will died by the way sue I put a romantic in my story between Ghost and Kate and Garth and Lilly leave a comment about it armyhumphrey out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy armyhumphrey here yesterday in my science class me and my friend dissected a frog it was cool and gory and in a Texas history class my friend who is a girl ask me if I work out and how strong I was and ask if I went on a date before(different girl)what do you think does she like me or not because you just don't ask someone that went your a girl and your friend is a guy PM me or leave a comment here chapter 2 Call of Omega**

**Last chapter**

Winston learn that a rogue agent from a another pack is after him and his pack and his new protector leader is the son of the rogue agent trying to kill him

**Chapter 2**

Winston- that good we can have some information about him

Ghost-no can do(ha ha Cando) I don't anything about my dad

Winston-what you his son you sued know something about him

Ghost-his leave me and my mom a week before I was born

Winston-sorry about it

Ghost-it ok so where to

Winston-what

Ghost-we need a place to stay until reinforces arrived

Garth-how long until it

Ghost-somewhere between 3 to 7 day

Garth-what why so long

Ghost-because Canada government only access a four men squad not a whole army

Winston-ok follow me

Ghost-ok take two of my men

Winston-why

Ghost-me and Hack need to sat up camera around the perimeter

Winston-ok take two of my alpha because they know their way around the area

Ghost-thank who are they

Winston-Hutch, Cando get over here

Hutch-yes sir

Winston-I need you and Cando to go with Ghost and Hack to set up some stuff around the territory

Both-yes sir

Ghost-all right let go

Ghost,Hack,Hutch,and Cando when'd to set up the camera around the territory they stop at the southwest of the was helping Hack set up the camera when Hutch ask

Hutch-so Ghost I notice it symbol on your shoulder what does it mean

Ghost-you mean my insignia that mean my rank we use human rank

Hutch-what rank are you and Hack

Ghost-my rank is staff sergeant

Hack-and my is private first class

Cando-and the other two

Ghost-you mean Tank(Mooch) and Joker(Salty)

Hutch-who is who

Ghost-Tank is the big one and his rank is corporal and Joker is the tall one and his rank is sergeant

Cando-Ghost are this your actually name

Ghost-no they're our codename

Cando-what are you real name

Ghost-classified

Cando-ok

Ghost-Hack are you done

Hack-just finish coming down

Ghost-good 3 more

30 minutes later

Ghost,Hack,Hutch,and Cando finished set up the camera and meet with Winston,Tony,Tank,and Joker at the main pull out his laptop from his racksack connection to the camera

Winston-so how does is work

Hack-you see my laptop is connected to camera with a small chip inside it that give a small view of a area

Winston-really

Hack-yeah look

Hack show Winston and Tony show his laptop showing in four small box of area where they set the camera

Hack-and a UAV in the air

Tony-what a UAV

Hack-UAV is basis a camera that can fly

Hack show on a his phone a view form the air showing a group of wolves around a small campfire

Winston-are this the guy that want to kill us

Hack-yes don't worry that about 3 miles away and heading southwest

Winston-good well night Ghost

Ghost-night Winston wake you if something happen

Winston-ok

Tony,Hutch,and Cando leave to they den Ghost stay with Winston and his family to make sure they all right

**done leave a comment about the story and the girl question and have any idea for the story let me know in the comments or PM Armyhumphrey out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup** **guy armyhumphrey here I really don't have anything to say today so here chapter 3 of call of omega**

It was 0200(2:00A.M if you don't know military time) when Ghost hear footsteps at the front of the slowly pull out his knife ready to kill. Ghost turn around holding his knife to the wolf throat to see it only Kate. Ghost remove his knife from her throat asking

Ghost-what are you doing up

Kate-taking a midnight walk what are you doing holding a knife to my throat

Ghost-sorry about that you shouldn't sneak up on a Ranger on guard duty

Kate-ok Ghost

Ghost-yes

Kate-why does your father want to kill us

Ghost-I don't know I baring know him

Kate-Sorry I don't know why does he leave

Ghost-my mom say my dad leave for his last tour of duty and my uncle who work with my dad say my dad stay behind to buy them some time before getting catcher

Kate-what happen next

Ghost-they put my dad in a hole for months feeding his nothing but psion from the most exotic plant break him from inside and out(sound familiar Call of duty Ghost)

Kate-woo

Ghost-yeah will it still late night Kate

Kate-Ghost that is one more thing

Ghost-what is it

Kate-can I sleep with you(not in that way dirty mind people)

Ghost-what

Kate-not in that way like to protect me

Ghost-I ok with it if you ok with it and my job is to protect you and your pack

Kate-thank

Ghost-wait I need to take off my vest

Kate-ok

Ghost start to take off his vest leave his in his shirt

Ghost-ok come on

Kate start to walk over to Ghost and sleep again Ghost but his shirt is uncomfortable

Kate-it is uncomfortable to sleep with

Ghost-sorry

Ghost start unbutton his shirt leaving his in only his muscle shirt that make Kate go in a trench

Kate's thought-wow under all that is muscle his should wear it more official I wander if his marry

Ghost-Kate Kate snap out of it

Kate-what happen

Ghost-you blank out for a bit

Kate-sorry night Ghost

Ghost-night Kate

Kate fell asleep in Ghost arm feeling safe in his arms

Time skip to 0700(7:00 A.M)Winston wake up to see Ghost holding Kate in a protect hold but the gun in his hand(or paws) kinda scary him because his is the son of the person trying to kill get up to wake up his family and Ghost

Winston-Ghost wake up

Ghost have his eyes closed but his answer

Ghost-what sir

Winston-why is Kate in your arm

Ghost-she get scary last night and she ask if she can sleep with me to protect her

Winston-ok let wake up my family ok

After waking up Winston's family Ghost ask

Ghost-so who hungry

Winston-everyone in my pack is hungry Ghost

Ghost-ok I be back

Winston-where you going

Ghost-hunting

Winston-ok can I sent some of my alpha with you

Ghost-sure the more the better but my choice

Winston-ok who

Ghost-Cando, and Hutch

Winston-ok I call them right now

Ghost-ok

Ghost start putting on his shirt and his vest and Hutch, and Cando walk in

Ghost-you guy ready

Both-ready when you are

Ghost-ok let go

Ghost grab his M4A1 without his M203(think about it hunting with a fucking grenade launcher)Ghost,Hutch, and Cando went to the hunting ground for some using his skill to hear,smell, and his value scent "feel" like a bat his can "feel" movement around pick up some movement around the area

Ghost-follow me hug the ground

Hutch-why

Ghost-it mean stay low

Hutch-ok

Ghost-when we get back I going to teach you guy some stuff about how we talk, how we take order everything about us including history(If you don't history about the war we have keep reading) ok

Hutch-ok

Ghost-hold it

Hutch-what

Ghost-deer(I don't know what they are call) 3 o'clock 15 ft away

Ghost look around and find a small cliff

Ghost's thought-perfect

Ghost-wait here

Hutch-why

Ghost-just do it

Ghost start to climb the cliff reaching the top Ghost look around for the deer spotting a herd Ghost ask

Ghost-Hutch

Hutch- what

Ghost- how many deer do we need to feed the pack

Hutch-four

Ghost aim down his sight lining up his sight with the biggest deer in the herd heart his slowly pull the trigger sending a 5.56x45NATO round though the deer heart kill it the rest ran but Ghost shot 3 more kill another 3 deer

Ghost-bingo

Hutch-yes

Ghost was about to help when heard multiple stomp coming they're way

Ghost-GET OUT OF THE VALLEY

A stampede come around the corner with two eastern wolves(Scar and Claw) running away from the stampede Ghost ran over to start firing at the deers kill most of the deer. Ghost turn around to see if they are alright

Ghost-are you alright

Scar-yeah thank for the help

Cando-what are you doing in our hunting ground

Ghost-Cando settle down

Scar-yeah you better listen to the boy

Cando pounce on Scar and a fight break out between the two but so end because Ghost grab both of them and slapped in to each other head then drop them

Ghost-I say settle down

Cando-next time say it not slap our head together

Ghost-next time listen

Cando-ok

Ghost-sorry for that my friend is just a dumbass

Claw-that ok my friends is too

Ghost-so why you here

Claw-our pack is starving and we don't have a deer in our territory

Ghost-well take some of our food for your pack

Cando-no way it our food

Ghost-you went me to knock you out

Cando-no

Ghost-than shut up

Cando-ok

Ghost-so that a yes or no

Claw-yes thank you

Claw kiss Ghost on the cheek blushing she and Scar howl for they're pack to know that'd is a small cliff Winston and Tony watch the whole thing happen and they saw ever with a scary name Ghost have a pure heart. Winston and Tony walk over to Ghost

Winston-Ghost

Ghost-yes

Winston-I saw everything that happen(expect the stampede) you have a good heart

Tony-and thank for the food

Ghost-no problem anyway why am I going to do with all is deer meat

Ghost point over to the dead deers

Tony-woo that about 10 deers that can less about 6 month and that just half the kill

Ghost-good because half the kill in your Tony let go get your half

**It look like Kate starting to like Ghost and she have a little compare with Claw leave a comments or pm armyhumphrey out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup guy ArmyHumphrey here with question what weapon class is the best shotgun,assault rifle,sniper rifle,light machine gun,heavy machine gun,submachine gun,or handgun and what gun is it pm me about it chapter 4 Call of Omega**

After the stampede Ghost call the rest of his squad to take the deer to the western pack 3 minutes later a HUMVEE come with Hack(side door) ,Tank(mounted on the M2HB"Ma Deuce") and Joker(driver) in it.( if you ask where they get the Humvee the military get they it in case they need a quick gateway) stopping the Humvee Hack,Tank and Joker get out to see what up

Joker-what up Ghost

Ghost- nothing just hope you have the you hungry now help me move this deer in the Humvee

At Ghost put the deer in the Humvee Garth come and ask

Garth-hey Ghost what that thing on top of that

Ghost-oo is it is a M2HB machine gun or we call it the Ma Deuce

Garth-why is it call the Ma Deuce

Ghost-because(getting on the Ma Deuce) Ma mean(in my terms)good and Deuce mean bye so it mean goodbye(cocking the Ma Deuce)

Garth-why

Ghost-because it fire the biggest rifle round called 12.7x99 or commonly called the 50BMG(Browning Machine Gun) let me show you the size between the 12.7x99 and the 5.56x45

Ghost get one round from his M4A1 and the Ma Deuce first showing the 5.56x45

Ghost-it is the 5.56x45NATO round we use in all our gun expect our handgun and submachine gun and this is 12.7x99NATO round(holding the 12.7x99NATO next to the 5.56x45NATO to show size compared)

Garth-damn I hate to be in front of that thing

Ghost-yeah Garth yesterday afternoon what was that

Garth-oo it was my and Kate's wedding

Ghost-you mean Winston's oldest daughter lucky you

Garth-yeah lucky me

Ghost-you sound sad

Garth-what no why sue I be sad I have a beautiful mate

Ghost-you know Garth in my Ranger training they taught us how to tell if someone is lying so who you really love

Garth-ok(whistling) it Kate's sister Lilly she the white one with the purple eye

Ghost-why

Garth-because she funny,nice,cute, and her beautiful eyes

Ghost-will just tell her how you feel

Garth-I can't

Ghost-don't be scare just tell her

Garth-it not that

Ghost-than what is it

Garth-it our law a alpha can't marry a omega

Ghost-so

Garth-so I'm a alpha and she a omega

Ghost-will that just bullshit I think you sued marry a people you love no matter what they are

Garth-you really think so

Ghost-I know so but do you love her for her look

Garth-no I love not only for her look but for her heart

Ghost-good

After loading the deer in the Humvee Ghost went to the western pack to feed everyone Winston give Ghost and his squad a deer to eating Ghost went on a his walk Ghost saw a omega mother with her two pup(in the movie a pup take a bone from four alpha and fist punches with his bother and mother that her) looking hungry and they are eating stop to see why her and her pups aren't with the rest of the pack

Ghost-Mrs what you doing here why are you with the rest of the pack

Mother wolf-oo because I'm a omega and omega alway eat last

Ghost-why

Mother wolf-because we omega are is the lowest rank in pack

Ghost-does it matter Hack is the lowest rank but we treat him like his a high rank soldier

Mother wolf-will that for you not for us now can you leave we having dinner

Ghost-I get some deer meat in my racksack you want some

Mother wolf-that will be nice

Ghost remove his racksack to get the of the pup ask

Pup 1- what you name sir

Ghost-Ghost

Pup 2-why

Ghost-because like a ghost i can hide in plain sight and disappear in a snap

Both pup-cool

Ghost-what your kids

Pup 1-my is Jack

Pup 2-my is Max

Ghost-cool name what your name ma'na

Mother wolf- it Amanda

Ghost find the deer meats in his racksack his promise

Ghost- here some food

Amanda-thank and I heard you takeout a whole stampede by yourself is it true

Ghost-yes

Max-that cool how

Ghost-with is(holding his M4A1)

Max-cool can I hold it

Ghost-it a little big for you to hold and I don't know your mother will allowed it

Amanda-I allow at long my pup don't hurt

Ghost-ok I get something for you guy(taking out his M1911A1)

Max-cool look I'm Ghost

Ghost-be careful with that been in my family for five generation

Jack-really

Ghost-yes for a 103 year

Amanda-do that have bullet

Ghost-yes but don't worry it on safety

Amanda-ok

After 10 minutes of play with Ghost the pup get sleepy and pass help Amanda with her wake up half of sleep and say

Jack-night dad

Taken be surprise Ghost say

Ghost-night son

Amanda-aww he think you his dad

Ghost-yeah

Amanda-do you have kids

Ghost-no

Amanda-if you gave kids you make a great dad

Ghost-I know night Amanda see you tomorrow

Amanda-night Ghost thank for playing with kids

Ghost-no problem bye

Amanda-bye

**done so what you guy think about Ghost father figure thrown Jack and Max be the way every time a new gun arrive in the story I give a little information about the gun like the type of round it take, the year It was made you the basis ArmyHumphrey signing out peace**


	5. author's note

**sup guy ArmyHumphrey here guess what I get a new PS3 if you have a PS3 and have PSN look for me my username is the same here ArmyHumphrey you can talk to me,asking what going happen in my story, and if you want you can tell me what do you went to happen in the story so look for me ok it ArmyHumphrey ig you forget it deuce ArmyHumphrey out peace **


	6. Chapter 5

**sup guy ArmyHumphrey here sorry for taking so long to upload I went fishing last night and I caught about 18 catfish including a 17 inch catfish and a catfish pieces my foot and I was wearing boot so yeah it sting like a bitch but I'm ok if you are worry about me so here chapter 5 of Call of Omega**

Ghost leave Amanda's den to go on a walk but what Jake say to him in his sleep bugged him

Ghost's thought-me being a father no I can't but being a father do have pro having someone to play, to take care of, to be proud of(sigh)unlike my dad

Ghost saw a lake so he went to sat down on the edge of the lake to clear his look in the lake to see his reflex in the water.

Ghost-look who I because from a peacemaker omega to a highly trained soldier

Ghost take off his sunglasse to see his left eye have a large scar across it(his blind in his left eye from a I.E.D explosion in Iraq).Ghost heard a stick snap his quickly put on his glasses and turn around to see Lilly

Ghost-hey Lilly what you doing

Lilly-nothing just came to get water what you doing

Ghost-just to clear my head

Lilly-about what

Ghost-a while ago I was walk around and I saw a mother and her kid eating bone so me being nice I went to give they so real food then her kid want to play with me so I play with they until their fell asleep then the oldest call me dad I just say night son then the mother ask if I have kid

Lilly-so do you have kids

Ghost-no but I wish I have kid

Lilly-yeah

Ghost-Lilly

Lilly-yes

Ghost-can I tell you something

Lilly-sort when not

Ghost-I not who you and your pack think I am

Lilly-what do you mean Ghost

Ghost-my name is not Ghost it just my codename my real name is Humphrey

Ghost take off is glasses to show Lilly who his is

Lilly-Humphrey

Ghost-surprise Lilly

Lilly-I thought you leave with Mooch, Salty, and Shakey

Ghost-that just a cover up story to make people think we leave but we are really here

Lilly-that is really smart but why do you want us to believe you leave

Ghost-because how do a pack take a peacemaker omega for a deadly killer soldier

Lilly-good point I still don't believe it and I talking to you

Ghost-yeah

Lilly-Humphrey can I ask you a question

Ghost-what that be

Lilly-what happen to your eye

Ghost-well when I first become Army Ranger I was send to Iraq when is on the other side of the world me and my unit was on are way back to our base when one of my men step on a explosion knock me back send small piece to my eye and killing 4 of my men I was blind for a mouth but one of my eye was damage for forever.

Lilly-woo

Ghost-yeah well come on Lilly we need to get you to your parent's den and Lilly don't tell anyone who I really I am

Lilly-ok

Ghost and Lilly went to Winston's den for Lilly to rest and knowing his secret is safe

**done sorry for taking long for the short chapter here the next chapter will be long so peace out ArmyHumphrey out **


	7. Chapter 6

**Sup homie ArmyHumphrey here summer is here and I out for school for 3 month with that time I can finish this story also if I take to long to upload because me and my family move to new house(my house it right in front of my school) but I have a full house leaving no room to sleep so I sleeping in my living room on the bright side I have the biggest tv in my house be the way you sue listen to Brad Paislay She's Everything,Whiskey Lullaby this song will make you cry I cry and I hardly cry also if you have any idea for my story PM me or leave it in the comment here chapter 6**

Time 0400(4:00)

Ghost wake up hearing his radio on

Commander wolf talking though radio-Ranger 141 leader do you copy

Ghost talking though his radio-copy Overlord Ranger 141 leader Ghost how are reinforcement doing

Overlord-it a no go son Canada government don't want anything to do with the war

Ghost-so what now

Overlord-we are sending a small team to help you out also someone here want to talk to you

Ghost-who

Female wolf's voice-you know who you taking to my prince

Ghost-well hello my little princess

Princess-so Ghost how it going up there

Ghost-so far quite we haven't seen single enemy in days

Princess-that good guess what

Ghost-what

Princess-i'm coming to see you

Ghost-so you and your team are the reinforcement

Princess-yeah I can not wait to see you

Ghost-yeah me too I love you

Princess-I love you too

Ghost-so when you giving here

Princess-in say 3 to 5 hour

Ghost-ok bye

Princess-bye

Ghost feel asleep with a smile on his face know his going to see his girlfriend in the morning but unknown to him Kate was wake and heard everything and that make her sad that Ghost have a girlfriend

Time skip 0700(7:00)

Ghost wake up to heard the sound of a engine. Ghost ran outside to see a V-22 Osprey landing in the middle of the pack and the back hatch open. Four more wolf in United States Army uniform. The female of the group ran over to Ghost and put Ghost in a hug and Ghost pick her up. Both of they laugh and Ghost put Princess down

Ghost-it good to see you Princess

Princess-it good to see you too Ghost

Winston walk over to Ghost

Winston-Ghost who is it's

Ghost-sorry Winston I like you to my girlfriend Princess

Winston-it nice to meet you Princess not to be rude but why you name Princess

Princess-well because everyone treat me like a princess mostly Ghost and my dad over there

Princess pointed over to a older male wolf

Princess-his name is King also a other result why my name is Princess

Tony-and let me guess your mother name is Queen

Princess-no it Rose

Tony-ok

Character weapon

Princess arm with a Remington ACR with grips, holographic sight. Her secondary weapon is a Model 1887 shotgun(it was a gift from Ghost from her birthday because she have a gun collection and a Model 1887 is the only gun she need to finished her collection).Her sidearm is also a M1911A1 just like Ghost but have a heart with P + G in it(Princess+Ghost)

King weapon

King arm with H&amp;K 416 with M203, ACOG sight. His secondary weapon is a semi-automatic M1014 shotgun with Dragon's Breath, Holographic sight .His sidearm is a CZ-75 full-anto

Character weapon end

Princess-oo Ghost I have some stuff in the Osprey can you help

Ghost-anything for my princess

Ghost and Princess went to get the stuff from the Osprey like food, water, and some other stuff. After Ghost was finishing unloading. he find something his used to play with

Ghost-no way my old guitar(holding a old guitar)

Princess came up behind Ghost

Princess-I see you find your old guitar

Ghost-yeah

Princess-remember you write a song for me you maybe you can sing it to me again

Ghost-ok maybe later be now I have something else to do (putting Princess in a kiss

Pilot-sorry to break it up but we need to go love bird

Ghost-ok come on Princess

Ghost and Princess exited the Osprey to get back to their unit. The Osprey began to pick up up in the air and at soon it turn to leave a RPG hit one of the wing knocking it out of the saw where the rocket came from and Ghost saw two enemy soldier in the treeline. Ghost quickly shot the one holding the RPG killing him and injury the other one.

Ghost-you two go get that some of a bitch,Princess, King to come with me to see if the pilot are alive to everyone else I want you to look around to see more of them are around if you do look for one of my guy get it

Everyone-yes

Ghost-good get moving

Everyone went to look for more enemy soldier Ghost , Princess, and King went to rescue the Osprey pilots.

**Done so what do you guy think I bet not of you thought I well put Princess and King in the story or I make Princess Ghost's girlfriend also if you have any idea or question about the story leave it in my PM box or in the comment and I almost forget if you want to have one of your OC in my story leave it in my PM box or in the comment and I WILL give you credit for it unless it really good just kidding because for real leave one of your OC for the story ArmyHumphrey out peace**


	8. author's note 2

**Hey guy ArmyHumphrey here it been s long time since i last uploaded for Call of Omega on the last chapter i ask you guy if you have a OC that you like in the story you leave you OC in my PM box. Than was over a month ago so if you like this story to continue you please leave a OC with OC name, weapon, and look if you do thank you for the help i am really bad make my own OC and if you have any idea for the story leave it in my PM box or comment ArmyHumphrey out peace**


	9. Sorry

**Hey Army here I have to say that I'm real sorry for those who was waiting for me to upload a new chapter for Call of Omege. I was going to continue and upload the new chapter two or three week ago but I didn't because my girlfriend broke up with me and I kinda when into a depression for a while. I have gotten better lately but I'm still a little bit depressed so for those who stay loyal to me and waited for me I like to thank you for waiting for me and I'm promise I will upload at soon at possible and I will get over this depression so that all for now, Army out **


End file.
